


Don’t Expect A Bitten Wolf’s Kindness

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [29]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A-Lister's Trying To Play Nice, F/M, More Ghostly Danny, Nearly All Grown Up, Or not, Second Chances, scary danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Amity’s local weirdos are pleasant enough and kind enough, unless you’re cruel to them then good luck staying in their good graces.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Gray Ghost - Relationship
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Don’t Expect A Bitten Wolf’s Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay 2020 Day 7: Second Chance

Dash blinks at the trio as they enter and just barely restrains gaping. The three had _changed_ over summer, _drastically_. It was like puberty finally came and roundhouse kicked their asses, while they simultaneously went to intensive boot camp. Dash glances to Kwan to make sure he’s not hallucinating, easily seeing the shock on his face confirming this was indeed very real. 

Fenton was easily near seven feet tall and looked like punching him would just break your entire arm. The muscle made him look like a nearly different person, except for that hairstyle being nearly exactly the same; normal Dash would rag on a guy for having a _ponytail_ , but Dash isn’t a total idiot and doesn’t have a death wish. Plus it was clearly stylised to show the points? of his ears slightly. Fenton and his goddamn weird. What Dash was really caught off guard by was Fenton just feeling _dangerous_. Like there was some beast in him that could lounge out and snap around Dash’s throat if he made the wrong move. 

Tucker was a solid six foot, almost as tall as Dash from the looks of it and also built like a brick house. The Hell did the trio do all summer? Sure the geek was a bit leaner and definitely still had some body fat, but still. The dreadlock extensions definitely suited him too, damn the kid actually got some small amount of style. Dash feels a bit better at seeing the guy fiddling with his PDA, nice little dose of normal geeky behaviour. 

Sam was honestly the least surprising, having already been fit and mildly terrifying. Her muscle was lean like Tucker’s but she still looked like she could crush his skull or some shit. Her ooky spooky fashion was only more loud and sharp, lots of metal studs and spikes and very big industrial looking boots. The weird fluffy Mohawk thing she’s got going on, showing off the spiderweb tattoo on the side of her head. How the heck did she even get that? And while she’s the shortest of the three, she’s not short by any means and has some definite curves; though athletic rather than ‘sexy’. 

Alright, so Dash knows what he’s _not_ doing this year, or likely ever again; picking on the weirdo trio. If anything, he should try to get along with them. And come on! Just look at Fenton! He’d be _great_ on the field when he looks like he’s built like an MMA fighter. 

Glancing around, _everyone_ was staring at them and they didn’t seem to give a damn. Just walking past everyone like no one existed outside of their personal bubble, like they always did. Except now it had a level of cool factor and arrogance to it. Like the school hierarchy had just done a one-eighty and they were now the A-list top dogs. Like the rest of the school was just stepping stones and not worth the effort. 

Dash pats Kwan’s shoulder, “Kwan pal, be glad a few A-Listers graduated last year, because I think we just got some new members”. 

Dash wasn’t expecting to be overheard or for Fenton -halfway down the fucking hall!?!- to turn to them and laugh very loudly. Hearing the kid shout, “oh as if! We’re not going to play buddy-buddy or team up with some Highschool blow hards high on their barely earned power, that are only going to be has-been burnouts pumping gas or hooked on opioids!”. 

Dash blinks, what the fuck? Stomping towards them, “Fenton, why you little fre-”, pausing and having to look up at the kid a fair bit, “-end? The team would, uh, love to have you I think”. 

Kwan nods very awkwardly, “and who wouldn’t want to join. A-List’s open too”, muttering, “though I think you already know _that_ ”.

Sam brings a hand over her mouth and downright cackles, eyes crinkling up; the fact that her makeup doesn’t crease at all is something Dash knows from Paulina is a decent sign of quality. “With a bunch of shallow nobodies? Why would we waste our time with puddles like that”, flicking her eyes over to Brittney and Paulina, who are both downright gaping. 

Paulina shakes herself off and promptly flutters her eyelashes (mostly at Danny), putting on her charm. Walking over with those swishing hips boys and men would kill for, “oh come now, you couldn’t possibly mean that, _Danny_ ”, and fluttering her eyelashes a bit more though not overdoing it. 

Tucker snorts and rolls his eyes at the girl, “you’re wasting your time. _None of us_ are interested in someone who needs pampering”. 

Sam smirks at Tucker before looking to Paulina and sneering, “you’d what? cry if you broke a nail? Pathetic”. 

Paulina huffs, stomps her feet and turns away from the goth. Though looking over her shoulder and giving Danny serious puppy eyes, him having been the only one who hasn’t outright trashed her. Dash just can’t believe the goddess-like woman is _being_ trashed. And not out of jealousy. 

Fenton laughs, shoves his hands in his pockets and leans against the locker; which creaks from the sheer muscular weight. Did he just not have any body fat? And bench pressed tanks or some shit? Fenton then saying very bluntly, “if you hooked up with me, you’d be dead pretty goddamn quickly. You wouldn’t even survive _my house_. and I’m not about to faun over someone like you anymore. You lost your chance”, leaning down to be more on eye-level with her and in her face some, “besides, I’m taken”. 

Kwan tilts his head and genuinely asks, “its Valerie isn’t it?”. 

Fenton smiles and nods, “yup”, making a very fake lovey face, “I knew she had my heart after she shot me in the foot”, before straightening out disturbingly fast and glaring. Which gets Dash to notice the very piercing look to Fenton‘s eyes, it screamed predator. “Anyway, you lot are wasting your time. We weren’t part of your little gang or the schools' social ladder before, and we sure as shit ain’t joining now”. 

Dash actually man’s up and pats Fenton‘s arm, try to bleed friendliness, “come on Fenton buddy, everyone changes”.

Fenton glares much harder. Dash getting the explicit feeling he’s in danger while Fenton speaks, “except you haven’t. You just took one look and realised that _none of us_ are people you can push around anymore”, leaning forward, “I’m big on second chances, Dash, but you have to _earn it_ ”, baring fanged teeth, which definitely makes Dash feel very _very_ much like he’s in danger. As Fenton finishes up, “and you’ve earned _nothing_ ”.

Sam smirks and waves Dash off like an annoying bug, “better yet, you _are_ nothing. The boys ain’t about to tolerate your crap anymore”, glancing to Paulina, “and I never tolerated yours”. 

Tucker snickers and looks at the two jocks almost menacingly, “and Danny could totally _break_ both of you by stretching”. Danny clacks his teeth in Dash’s face for emphasis. 

Danny chuckles as the two jocks back off quickly, Dash actually grabbing Kwan's arm to pull him away, Danny calling after them, “become remotely decent and _then_ come talk. I _might_ just not eat you whole”. Sam and Tucker cackling. 

Paulina huffs at the three before leaning towards them and speaking slightly quietly, “there can’t be _two_ groups of populars and you lot obviously aren’t loser freaks anymore. So stop being stupid”, fluttering her eyelashes a little, “your place is with us”.

Danny snorts and rolls his eyes, “hardly. We’re not part of any group other than our own. Like I just told Dash, you had your chance and you fucked it up. You’re gonna have to pay up if you want to play again”, sneering, “course you won’t. You lot don’t put in ‘work’ for anything except your self serving ways”, looking up and chuckling. 

Paulina, feeling slightly like a cornered rabbit, turns around to come face to face with Valerie; and having to look up _a lot_. Did she hide relations to the Amazon warriors of old maybe? Being slightly taller than Tucker and nearly rivalling _Danny’s_ new muscle. Sure, she had always been fit and even muscular after being booted from the A-List; but this was a bit much. Her hair being completely shaved down is _not_ a pretty girly look though. Huffing and turning her back on the girl and looking to Danny, “that’s your tastes?”, twirling her hair with her finger at remembering she’s supposed to be ‘nice’ here, “hmmm well I guess I could see it. You’re...”, watching Valerie walk around her and lean a muscular arm on Danny’s shoulder, “cute”. 

The four laugh at her, making her scowl. Danny waving her off, “‘cute’? Ancients fuck no”, and chuckling, before the couple turn their heads and exchange a quick kiss. 

Valerie looking to Paulina, “we’re fucking _fierce_ , and just a little _dangerous_ ”.

Tucker quirks an eyebrow at them, “‘a little’ my ass. Can’t believe the principal actually _approved_ you being armed, Vee”. 

Paulina very pointedly doesn’t react to that, though Britney hides behind her slightly. The two girls quirking an eyebrow as Star comes up and _exchanges smiles with the quartet._ What? Valerie speaking up again, “Star, your university applications coming along?”.

Star beams and only absently waves to Paulina before responding, “yup! Nearly done them actually”, looking to Tucker, “you were totally right about Michigan. Though I still say hacking them was totally pointless”.

Tucker shrugs loosely, “was fun though, can’t spend _all_ my time earning my spot on the cyber-terrorist files”, pointing at Danny, “threatening your own government really _is_ the best way to get them to hire you”. 

Danny smirks knowingly and cackles almost disturbingly. 

Star turns and explains Paulina’s raised slightly judgmental eyebrow, “I’ve been hanging with them for a solid month now, Paulie”, grinning brightly, “they’re pretty crazy and wild and scary but also fun!”. 

Paulina blinks at her, but they were so abrasive! And weren’t seeing sense! “How?”. The trio, even as the quartet really, were notoriously exclusive to themselves. Even if it was stupid to be that way know. They could be popular! Could hang around _her_ and even the football team. 

Sam snorts and snaps, “Star’s not like you”. 

Danny points at Sam, “and she earned friendliness”. Sam nods instantly before snapping her fingers and stepping _right in front of Paulina like she wasn’t even here_. Speaking to Star, “that reminds me, the shelters gotten hit by kitten season a bit harder than normal. So if you’ve got the time, we’d love to have you”. 

Star smiles sweet and genuine, “I’ll see if I can”. Paulina blinks, what happened here? Star turning to her, “I’ll see you in class, kay?”. Paulina just nods and watches her go. 

Sam turns to Paulina and grins wickedly, “those that rule through fear and oppression of others _never_ last forever”, sneering, “be glad we never cared to tear you and the rest of you A-Listers to fucking shreds”. 

Danny chuckles while the other three nod to him and head off to their classes. Danny looking to Paulina, “it’s easy enough to earn our friendship actually, our tolerance. I just don’t think you have it in you, if I’m being honest. So maybe-”, grinning toothily, “-just stay out of our way and don’t give us a reason to slit your metaphorical throat”; then he walks off with a lazy two-finger wave over his shoulder. 

Paulina eventually huffing and stalking off. 

* * *

The rest of the school was honestly surprised that the quartet left the A-Listers alone after that. Straight up acted like they didn’t even exist. Let them continue running and ruling the school. Well... until someone took it too far in their eyes. Didn’t even matter who. If someone was too rough, or too mean, or too frequent; one of them would step in and thoroughly scare the crap out of whoever. It didn’t take long for anyone to back off if one of them got involved, actually acknowledged other people’s existences without being acknowledged first; _especially_ if it was Danny. 

The lower on the social ladder were downright thankful and the highest learned a bit of caution and humility. Even if, of the A-Listers, Star and Kwan were the only ones to actually get along with them eventually. Earn their favour. Regardless, everyone eventually knew those four were the ones who actually ran the school; they just let others play at it. No one was really sure just how long they _actually_ had the real power, but most had a feeling it was far longer than they all knew. Especially when people noticed their behaviour extended to the entire town. _Including the mayor._

**End**. 


End file.
